The invention relates to a transport unit for tablets fed to the transport unit by a filling unit.
Such transport units are needed for example in testing apparatuses or packaging units for tablets.
In any case it is required that the transport unit supply only one tablet to the testing station, for example a balance, or to the packaging unit. One must know that if the transport unit supplied two tablets simultaneously for example to a balance or to a packaging unit for single item packaging, this would result in measuring a wrong weight, and two tablets instead of one would be packed.
In a known transport unit for tablets it is not in any case guaranteed that only one tablet is supplied to the tablet testing stations and/or to a packaging unit. In the known transport unit the filling unit for tablets consists of a funnel tube, the outlet of which is in connection with a inclined plane allowing the tablets to get to the transport unit. The outlet is closed by a swinging shutter. Thus, the tablets successively pass the outlet and get to the transport unit by travelling along the inclined plane. Under certain circumstances, however, it may happen that two tablets simultaneously pass through the swinging shutter, jointly fall upon the transport unit and, lying side by side, are transported by a V-shaped fork of the transport unit for example to a balance.